


It was Always You

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Barista!Adam, Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Comforting, Detective AU, Detective Partners!Adamdrew, Established Relationhship, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Haunted House, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Professor!Steven, Single Dad!Andrew, Student!Andrew, Teacher!Steven, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: A collection of drabbles too short to be their own fics.Feel free to send me aprompt!





	1. Steven/Adam/Andrew [G]

**Author's Note:**

> each of these are just a hair too short (in my opinion) to get their own postings, so i'm compiling them here! each chapter will have the pairing & rating in the chapter title, along w/ the prompt & tags in the summary. 
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devilstrip prompted: stadamdrew+first date 
> 
> tags: polyamory, fluff, humor, kissing

It’s sort of silly, all things considered.

They’ve been on so many dates already, even if they weren’t really considered that before. Not for a while, at least. But when they all think back on it, several Worth It episodes served as dates, even if they weren’t so private or intimate. They were great, and they got to spend that time together. They got to do things like lean on each other, feed one another, joke and tease and gaze fondly as much as they liked.

So it feels a little ridiculous planning a big date night for their first _official_ date. Andrew suggests a classy restaurant on Freemont that just opened up, but all they can think when they look at the menu is how they could work it into a future Worth It episode. Steven suggests going someplace they already used in an episode, so that they can simply enjoy the food and company; even that feels wrong, though, for a reason none of them can put their fingers on.

Adam is the one to suggest they leave it to him, in a soft confident voice as they lay in a messy puppy pile on Andrew’s bed. He’ll take care of everything, he tells them, just so long as they promise to trust him and have fun regardless.

Steven and Andrew agree, of course.

 

 

**from [adam]  
** _can I get a little help please_

Steven tosses his phone aside on the couch and stands. He takes a moment to stretch and let his back pop before striding to the front door of Andrew’s apartment. Even know he knows who’s on the other side, he takes a peek through the peephole. Adam is leaning obnoxiously close to the little hole; all Steven can see is an edge of his glasses and a mess of brown hair. Steven huffs out a laugh.

He twists the deadbolt and pulls open the door with a bright grin. “Hey!”

Adam smiles softly. “Hey.” He looks Steven up and down with a casual heat, the sort that speaks to simply being happy to see someone—but also speaks to wanting to do somewhat unspeakable things to them, too.

Steven returns the gesture, albeit without the finesse. He gets as far as Adam’s arms before he lets out a guffaw. “Uh.”

“You said you’d trust me,” Adam reminds as he takes a step over the threshold. “Still gonna trust me?”

Steven nods dumbly and steps back to give Adam room. “Adam’s here,” he hollers into the apartment. There’s the thud of footsteps, and in the meantime, Steven helps Adam carry stuff over to the tiny dinging room table.

Andrew comes skidding on his socks into the dining room with smirk. “Hey, babe,” he says, leaning in to brush a kiss across Adam’s cheek. He turns and does the same to Steven, murmuring, “hey, babe,” again as he goes. Steven lights up in another blush, and Adam just laughs.

Andrew’s gaze shifts from staring at them—adoringly, even if he’d never admit it—to the dining table. “Oh, shit,” he says through a burst of laughter. “McDonalds and wine?”

Adam grins smugly and runs a finger over the Ladies Who Shoot Their Lunch bottle. “Wasn’t easy to get,” he chides gently. “I also picked up some movies.”

Steven dives into the McDonalds bags and starts to pull things out, divvying them up into piles. “You remembered!” He crows in delight as he pulls out a ten piece of McNuggets and a handful of sweet and sour sauce. He looks at the nuggets as though they’re the best thing he’s ever seen, as if he hasn’t eaten thousands of dollars’ worth of extravagant food, and Andrew shares a fond smile with Adam.

 

Later, when they’re all piled onto the couch and Steven is asleep, sprawled across both Adam’s and Andrew’s laps, Adam turns to Andrew without dislodging their boyfriend.

“Good first date?” He asks softly.

Andrew flashes him a blinding grin, teeth poking between his lips and eyes lighting up. He leans over their sleeping companion to steal a gentle, lingering kiss. “The best.”


	2. Steven/Andrew [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyousofaar prompted: standrew+college AU
> 
> tags: college AU, professor!Steven, student!Andrew, flirting

This guy’s the professor? Andrew thinks, at once amused and concerned. The man at the front of the lecture hall has soft, lavender-silver hair and is flitting around his desk like a moth around a flame. He looks frazzled and delighted at the same time, and just watching him makes Andrew exhausted.

“Sorry I’m late, guys!” Professor Lim shouts. “What a great way to make a first impression, huh?” He asks with a quick smile aimed at the students. His eyes skim the crowd in a way that’s friendly, personable, draws attention to him and makes the students feel paid attention to in return. It’s a smart move, Andrew thinks, right up until Lim’s eyes meet his.

And linger.

The moment seems to stretch for eternity, and Andrew can’t bring himself to cut it shorter. He stares back at his chemistry professor just as intently, until there’s a faint pink on Lim’s cheeks and his mouth is curling into a coy smile.

Eventually, Professor Lim’s gaze slides away and soon enough he gets to teaching. Andrew barely hears a word of it, too engrossed in watching Lim work. He’s a good teacher, Andrew notes. Lively and engaging, making even a rough or boring topic like chemistry actually enjoyable to listen to. He moves around a lot, gestures even more frequently. With other teachers, that might’ve been distracting for Andrew.

With Professor Lim, it’s just sort of enchanting.

As the lecture ends and Professor Lim dismisses them, Andrew realizes he hasn’t taken a single note and has doodled hearts and other inane things all over his copy of the syllabus. He shoves the page into his bag; out of sight, out of mind. He’s up and walking to Lim’s desk before he can think better of it.

“Uh, Professor Lim.” He hesitates, then holds out his hand to shake. “Andrew Ilnyckyj,” he says by way of greeting, and there’s a beat of awkward quiet as Professor Lim shakes his hand. “Listen, can I get a copy of the syllabus? I think I forgot to grab one.”

Professor Lim raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t object as he hands over a copy of the blue sheet of paper. “Anything else, Mr. Ilnyckyj?” He asks in a much softer voice than he presented class with.

Andrew’s tongue feels too big, too heavy for his mouth. “I sort of zoned out,” he admits with a cringe. “Could you give me a run down of what you talked about today? Or, something.” He kind of wants to book it, the longer he stands here.

Until Lim’s face lights up in a sweet smile. “Of course, Mr. Ilnyckyj. Come by today after three-thirty, I can make some time.” He lingers again, this time blatantly letting his gaze rest on Andrew’s lips.

Andrew can feel his ears burning. “Got it, Professor.” He turns and hurries away before his professor can get a good look at the blush staining his cheeks. He’s reaching for the doorknob when Professor Lim calls out.

“Call me Steven.”


	3. Steven/Andrew [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iminbold prompted: standrew+single dad AU
> 
> tags: single dad!Andrew, teacher!Steven, pre-slash, flirting

Andrew mentally berates himself as he sprints through the halls of his son’s elementary school. He’s late, again. That’s the third time this week and the last thing he needs is a lecture from his kid’s teacher about timeliness. His job has a tendency to keep him at the office longer than he’d like, and there’s only so much he can do about that.

He skids to a stop in front of the classroom and barrels in without knocking.

On the floor sits his son, and the teacher. Mr. Lim is sitting with his legs crossed, and he’s working on a puzzle with Andrew’s son. Andrew’s commotion coming in catches their attention, and his son lights up in a grin.

“Daddy!”

Andrew drops to a crouch to accept the running-hug his son launches at him. He scoops him up and balances the six year old on his hip. “Hey, champ.”

“This is Mr. Lim,” his son tells him very seriously.

Mr. Lim stands and brushes dust from his knees. “Hi, Mr. Ilnyckyj?”

“That’s me,” Andrew says as he shakes Mr. Lim’s hand. “Sorry I’m late. I got held up at the office.” He looks his son’s teacher up and down as subtly as he can. Mr. Lim is in high water jeans and a baggy t-shirt, both of which are splattered with paint in a way that might be intentional, or just messy. His hair is a shimmering rose gold and he’s smiling, so Andrew doesn’t feel quite as panicked.

“No worries, your son is a pleasure to have in class so it was no trouble to watch him.” Mr. Lim smiles at them both. “See you tomorrow?” Mr. Lim asks, pinching at the boy’s cheek.

His son laughs and nods, even as he smacks at Mr. Lim’s hand. “Duh.”

“Have a safe drive home,” Mr. Lim tells him.

“Thanks,” Andrew says. “I’m Andrew,” he adds, without really knowing why.

Mr. Lim’s eyes glint. “I’m Steven.”

Andrew smiles back hesitantly. “Good to meet you.”

“You too.” Steven’s answering grin is just as timid, not shy but tentative. A beat of silence passes before Andrew realizes they’re both just standing there, and his son is starting to get antsy in his arms.

“Sorry, we’ll get out of your hair.”

“No problem,” Steven assures as he walks them to the classroom door. “Have a good afternoon.”

“You too, Steven.” Andrew turns away quickly after that, lest he stand around awkwardly again. His son stays oddly quiet the entire walk back to the car. It’s almost unsettling, if not for the look of deep, childlike concentration on his face. That makes it pretty cute.

“Mr. Lim is nice,” Andrew says coaxingly once they’re in the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

His son breaks into a toothy grin. “You like him?”

Andrew’s ears burn. “He’s nice,” he repeats.

His son, too smart for his own good, giggles. “You like him.”

Andrew rolls his eyes fondly.


	4. Steven/Adam [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> banshee-cheekbones prompted: stadam+coffeeshop AU
> 
> tags: coffeeshop AU, barista!Adam, fluff, cute

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Steven whispers.

Andrew shakes his head without looking at his coworker. “That’s just how he is,” he says distractedly.

“Are you sure?” Steven asks. He leans closer to Andrew but never once takes his eyes off the man behind the counter. “He’s just so quiet.”

Andrew sighs. He sits back from his laptop and makes a show of stretching his fingers, even though he hasn’t been typing for very long. He doesn’t know why he keeps bringing Steven with him when he comes to this coffeeshop. He never gets much work done; the other man simply isn’t conducive to getting work done.

“Trust me,” Andrew says, finally facing Steven and forcing the other man to face him. “Adam likes you fine. You’re not an asshole. He has no reason to dislike you.” His gaze flicks over to where Adam stands by the espresso machine. “He’s just a naturally quiet guy.”

Steven still looks worried, and Andrew needs get his work done. He shoves at Steven, ignoring the bewildered look he gets in response, until Steven has no choice but to stand or topple out of his chair.

“If you’re so worried about it, go ask him.” Andrew turns back to his laptop quickly, but he’s painfully aware of Steven gaping at him. He’s really trying not to be invested in whether Steven listens to him, because he has deadlines to meet, but Steven is sort of his friend, and Adam is a friend. It’d be sort of nice if they got along. And if Steven could stop worrying for one minute. So that Andrew can get shit done.

Andrew watches from the corner of his eyes. He devotes only a sliver of attention to the two of them, and devotes the rest to finishing his article. He quickly loses himself in the flow of writing and editing, and when he comes out of the trance-like state, Steven is sitting beside him. Oddly quiet.

“Well?” Andrew asks.

Steven grins, and holds up a second coffee, this time with a number and Adam’s name scrawled across the side. “I think he likes me.”


	5. Adam/Andrew [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> banshee-cheekbones prompted: adamdrew+detective AU
> 
> tags: detective AU, partners!adamdrew, established relationship, kidnapping, humor

“When are you going to stop getting kidnapped?” Adam asks softly as he cuts the ties binding Andrew’s wrists; the warehouse is dark and damp, smells of mildew and dust. Andrew lets out a sneeze. “Shh.”

Andrew shoots his partner a glare and says, “I don’t always get kidnapped,” which is only half-true. Sometimes he’s just plain abducted, no ransom or other payoff involved. Not that it helps his case at all. “You took your sweet time.”

“You’re lucky I’m here at all,” Adam grits out, and that usually means their boss didn’t want to send manpower after Andrew for whatever reason; trust Adam to break the rules for him. Adam finishes cutting the binds on Andrew’s ankles and helps him stand, barely waiting for the other man to get his footing before he’s crowding Andrew against a wet brick wall.

“Adam,” Andrew sighs, raising a hand and laying it against Adam’s cheek. “I’m fine.”

Adam stares him down, eyes bright and piercing even in the near darkness of the warehouse. He leans in and brushes a startling delicate kiss over Andrew’s lips. “Let’s go.”


	6. Steven/Adam/Andrew [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiredpasserby prompted: stadamdrew+haunted house 
> 
> tags: spooks, comforting, established relationship, fluffy, ryan bergara is mentioned

Let it be known, Steven Lim _hates_ Ryan Bergara.

Like, really, _really_ hates him. Not just Twitter Feud levels of hate, either. Pure, genuine hatred.

Because this whole thing is Ryan’s idea and Steven hates this situation, ergo he hates Ryan.

“Steven, watch out—?”

Steven turns at the sound of Andrew’s voice, but comes face to face with a zombie instead. Steven shrieks and it takes a nearly inhuman effort not to just straight up punch the haunted house employee. It’s only the promise of a fine and his typically nonviolent nature that keep his arms pinned to his sides—no, it’s definitely not _fear_ that keeps him from moving, other than to shriek and stumble after his boyfriends.

Hands are reaching for him as he wanders away from the zombie that growls and snarls, dripping blood from a gaping maw. Steven startles worse and screams again; he slaps at the hands roaming over him until a voice filters through the rumbling of zombies and screams around them.

“Steven, Steven, it’s us.” Adam’s voice is low and soothing against his cheek.

Steven whips around as arms encircle him and he finds himself in a bizarre group hug. He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh. “I hate this,” he says over the sounds of the haunted house. Grunting and groaning and creaking.

“We know,” Andrew says, smiling faintly. “We can leave.”

They’re only about halfway through, and Steven knows this haunt runs through a wide gamut of spooky things. First it was a chainsaw wielding psycho, then it was a dilapidated and less-than-ethical hospital wing. Now it’s zombies, and there’s at least three more horrifying segments to make it through.

Steven swallows and shakes his head. He’s thankful that people drift around them and carry on without lingering too much. Some people stare a little bit, but no one comments. One person smiles sympathetically, and another shoots a distinct thumbs-up at Steven.

“No, we can keep going,” he says. The hug breaks and he’s a little grateful for it. The haunted house is too hot as it is, too cramped, and a hug with his two boyfriends was starting to make Steven sweat worse. But, before Andrew and Adam can stray too far, Steven reaches out and links hands with each of them. “But, uh, don’t let go? If you can, I mean.”

Even in the low, amber, dusty lighting of the zombie section, Andrew’s and Adam’s answering grins are sweet.

“Course,” Andrew says as he starts to tug at Steven. “C’mon, we can do this.”

Steven nods as they fall in step together, pressed close so they don’t take up the entire walkway. It’s not exactly easy to maneuver, and Steven can already tell that this is only going to make things worse when he _does_ get scared again. All the same, it feels better, at least for the moment.

“Besides,” Adam says softly, leaning in so Steven can hear. “You really think Ryan made it through this thing without screaming?”

Steven laughs again and as they enter the dark, ominously empty hallway that will lead them to the next chunk of the haunt, he feels braver than before. He squeezes Andrew’s and Adam’s hands, and picks up his pace, leading them along.

“You’re right,” Steven says over his shoulder to Adam. “Let’s do this.”

He still hates Ryan. But maybe it’s not the _worst_ idea he’s ever had.


	7. Steven/Adam [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devilstrip prompted: stadam+first kiss
> 
> tags: first kiss, fluff, gentle

It’s softer than anything else Steven’s ever known. 

Not the beard, god no; the scratch of the beard is warm and tantalizing and distracting. It’s definitely not soft. 

But Adam’s lips on his are so soft, Steven shakes; Adam’s hand on his cheek is so gentle, Steven shivers. The kiss itself is tender and delicate, and Steven’s never felt anything like it. 

He can’t stop the whine that bubbles up in his throat. He’s feeling overwhelmed, suddenly, by the softness. There’s nothing happening around them in the stillness of the park. There’s barely a breeze rustling their clothes, but Steven huddles closer. 

Steven opens his mouth to Adam and keens again when their tongues slide together—soft, soft, soft. 

Adam pulls back from the kiss and his thumb brushes over Steven’s cheekbone sweetly. “Hey,” Adam murmurs after a moment. Their breath, chilled to an icy blue cloud, plumes between them before floating away. 

“Hey,” Steven says. They’re pressed so close together, it should be awkward. His knees are knocking Adam’s, and their noses brush every other inhale. His peacoat makes him feel too warm under the collar but the thought of moving away from Adam hurts Steven deep in his chest. “Wow.”

Adam huffs a laugh. “Yeah,” he says, then kisses Steven again. 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i'm taking [prompts over at my tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/176470332511/taking-requests)! feel free to send some in, and i'll do my best!


End file.
